


Follow Your Arrow

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Summer Camp, Teenagers, cisgirl au, lesbian vixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Trixie was looking forward to enjoying her whole summer at camp, but a city girl with an attitude keeps getting in the way.A cisgirl, lesbian, teenager, summer camp, Violet and Trixie AU.(NAME CHANGED 10/22/18)





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom, let me go!” Trixie whispered harshly to her mother, who was wrapped around her in a tight embrace, rocking back and forth and rubbing Trixie’s back.

“I can’t help it, Trix! I’m gonna miss my baby so much!” Trixie’s mother exclaimed.

“I’ll miss you too,” Trixie grumbled softly. She let her mother hug her for a few seconds longer, and then broke free from her grasp. “Mom! People are gonna start staring at me!” Trixie looked around at all the other campers saying goodbye to their parents. She was relieved to find that almost no one was paying any attention to her.

This was going to be Trixie’s fifth year in a row at camp, which she had been attending ever since she was twelve years old. She loved absolutely everything about it. She loved hiking, breathing in the fresh air. She loved playing sports for fun with a bunch of other girls (she was a natural athlete, with long, muscular legs and a competitive streak.) She loved tanning and swimming in the lake, playing guitar around a campfire, and even eating the cafeteria food, which some other girls found gross. Summer camp was Trixie’s happy place. And now, at sixteen years old, Trixie was moving up to the highest level of campers called Scouts, who get the most privileges as the oldest group.

“Bye baby, I love you!” Trixie’s mom called to her, while climbing back into the car.

“Love you too!” she called back from where she was standing a few feet away, and watched as her mother’s car disappeared out of the parking lot.

Pulling into the now empty space her mother’s little car once occupied was a shiny, black SUV. The driver, a tall bald man wearing sunglasses, got out and opened the side door for someone. Trixie couldn’t see who got out right away, though, because the driver’s body completely blocked her vision. He closed the car door and walked over to the trunk. And that’s when Trixie saw her.

The girl who got out of the car was beautiful. She stood at what Trixie guessed was 5’8, which happened to be the same height as her. And that was pretty much the only physical attribute they shared. While Trixie had a pile of golden-blonde hair, currently balanced carefully on top of her head in a messy bun, his girl had dark brown hair, almost black, cascading down her shoulders and reaching her mid-back.  Trixie watched it blow in the wind, the gentle summer breeze being enough to tousle the girl’s fine locks around easily.

Her face… was beautiful. She had a pointed chin, high cheekbones, and a little nose that was slightly upturned. Trixie could easily picture her face on the cover a magazine, selling expensive clothes to rich women.

The girl wore high-waisted jean shorts that were far shorter than anything Trixie would dare to wear, and her halter crop top showed off both her tiny waist and her bony shoulders. Trixie felt herself staring, but she couldn’t help it. This girl looked like a paper doll, or a sketch of an impossibly thin model that a fashion designer would draw in their sketchbook.

The driver pulled two large suitcases out from the trunk and set them down next to her rather unceremoniously. And without another word, he got back into the car and pulled out of the spot, driving away. _Odd_ , Trixie thought. She looked at the girl’s expression. The corners of her mouth were downturned. In fact, she looked quite unhappy. Trixie liked her lipstick color, though. Bright red was a bold choice. _Of course_ , Trixie thought, _I would never wear that color. But she’s got nerve, I can tell._ Trixie’s eyes travelled up from her lips to meet the girl’s eyes. Dark brown, almost black, just like her hair. Flawlessly winged eyeliner. Trixie struggled to find an imperfection. She just couldn’t.

Looking down, Trixie noticed that the girl was trying to grab both bags at once, but was having a little bit of trouble. _Maybe I should ask if she wants some help?_ She met the girl’s gaze, but struggled to remember words. She didn’t need to, though, because the girl spoke first.

“What are you looking at?” she spat.

Boom. Daydreaming over. Trixie felt like the purple and pink haze that clouded over her mind had suddenly cleared up. _Oh, she’s a bitch. Oh, of COURSE she’s a bitch!_ Trixie mentally facepalmed. How could she not have seen this coming? How could little miss tall, skinny, and gorgeous be _anything_ other than a raging cunt? Trixie almost laughed out loud at herself. _Never mind about offering help_ , she thought. _Okay, gotta say something witty back to her._

Trixie looked the girl up and down exaggeratedly. _What am I looking at? Oh, I’ll tell you._ “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She gave the girl a fake, closed-mouth smile, and then turned around and strolled away, her own single suitcase in tow. _Carry your own damn suitcase._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Trixya friendship for ya

In the main building was a long list tacked on the wall that listed every camper and her bunk. After checking in, Trixie wanted to check the list and get to her bunk as soon as possible so she could claim the best bed, and hopefully reserve one for her best friend, who was meant to arrive soon. Or so she said. Katya had a tendency to be late to things.

To Trixie’s relief, both she and Katya were assigned to the same building, Bunk B. The bunks were small wooden buildings lined with rows of bunkbeds and not much else, but Trixie found them pretty cozy. She and Katya always managed to get two bottom bunks across from each other, so they could make funny faces at one another at night. It was a sort of a tradition that the two had carried out ever since they first met, at this very camp five years ago. They had both been scared little kids, away from home for the first time. The first night had been scary, but they made each other feel better by staying up all night, talking and making faces. They had been inseparable ever since.

Trixie made her way to Bunk B, where she found a few familiar faces. Many of the girls came to camp every single year, so they all knew each other.

“Trixie!” Trixie turned to find her friend Kim, setting up her bed near the front of the cabin. Trixie squealed.

“Hi Kimmy!” The two dropped all their belongings and pulled each other into a tight hug.

“You look even taller, Trix.” It was true. Trixie had grown two more inches taller since last summer, making her one of the tallest girls at camp. She loved being tall, though. It was endlessly advantageous for her when playing sports, especially volleyball, which was her favorite.

Trixie made her way into the cabin, greeting and chatting with all the girls she just vaguely knew and was friendly with. She found two bottom-bunk beds next to each other near the end of the building, which was a relief. Throwing her suitcase on one and her backpack on the other, she reserved the beds for herself and Katya.

Trixie really couldn’t wait for Katya to arrive. Katya was her partner in crime, the platinum to her honey blonde, the only friend she ever truly opened up to. And Katya knew Trixie’s biggest secret.

It was almost exactly a year ago when Trixie and poured her heart out to Katya and confessed that she was confused about her sexuality. She knew that Katya, being a proud bisexual, would understand what she was going through. They had had many long, deep discussions about love, life, and sex, all in the middle of the woods where they knew they were totally alone and free from any judgement. Katya helped Trixie come to the conclusion that she was gay. And although Trixie wasn’t ashamed of her realization, she did decide to keep it a secret. She feared that she would be treated differently by the other girls at camp. Honestly, she had no idea how they would react, but she knew how teenage girls could be. Once, she heard two girls whispering about how they didn’t think they were comfortable sharing a cabin with Katya because she was a “dyke.” Katya didn’t seem to pay the comment any mind when Trixie told her, but Trixie knew that Katya was a lot stronger than she was.

_“How can you be so unbothered about this Kat? I feel like I should tell someone! That’s discrimination!” Trixie huffed. Katya just pulled her into a hug where they sat on Trixie’s bed in the otherwise empty cabin._

_“Aw, thanks Trix. But I really don’t care!” Katya released her, and ran her fingers through a front piece of Trixie’s long, golden hair, before tucking it behind the younger girl’s ear. “You know there’s nothing wrong with me, and I know it too. And that’s all that really matters, you know? As long as I have you as a friend, I don’t give a shit about any of those other bitches at all!” Trixie giggled and rubbed her eyes, where tears had threatened to spill out just seconds ago. Katya waited for her to finish, and then grabbed Trixie’s face in both her hands. “Now listen to me, mishka. There are some shitty people in this world who are gonna treat you like trash garbage no matter what. It’s a fact of life. But just know that we’ll always have each other, ‘kay? There’s always someone that loves you for you, Trix.” Trixie nodded her head in Katya’s hands. “And guess what? I love you, whether you’re gay, straight, bi, or just a bunch of lizards working together to form the shape of a human person.”_

Trixie smiled at the fond memory. _No wonder people used to think we were dating,_ she thought. But both girls knew they could never date. They weren’t each other’s types, anyways. Trixie decided she liked dark-haired, dark-eyed beaties, while Katya just preferred short girls. _Perhaps in another lifetime,_ Trixie mused. _But not this one, never this one._ The two were perfectly content as best friends, and nothing more.

Trixie snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw none other than Katya herself.

“Kitty Kat!” She yelled, and grabbed the much shorter girl in an aggressive bear hug. She thought she heard Katya try to say something, but her voice was muffled against Trixie’s shoulder. Breaking the hug for just a second, Trixie leaned down and picked Katya up, swinging her around.

“Oh Trixie, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a whole year!” Katya exclaimed.

“That’s because you haven’t, genius,” Trixie laughed, and set her best friend back down.

“Oh, right. Of course. Silly me,” Katya answered, and Trixie could tell she was being facetious. Trixie gestured to the bed across from hers.

“I saved that one for you, Kat.” Katya threw her suitcase on it, and then immediately started dancing around in a bizarre way, a way that only Katya would. The dance involved kicking and punching the air, and a _lot_ of body rolls. It culminated in Katya thrusting herself playfully against Trixie, who just stood there and let it happen until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Katya immediately stopped and fell to the ground, cackling in her signature wheeze-laugh.

“Sorry, Trix, I’m just so, so, so, so, so happy to see you! Wow, you really did get taller!”

“I told you! But you didn’t believe me. Who’s the liar now, huh?” Although they lived miles and miles apart, the pair kept in touch year-round over text, Instagram, Twitter, and Skype. Both girls loved updating the other on any and every change in their lives while they were away. But none of that could compare to the time they got to spend together in person.

Katya looked Trixie up and down closely, and then walked a slow circle around her, as Trixie followed her with her eyes as best as she could. The shorter girl eyed Trixie with a suspicious expression on her face. Trixie rolled her eyes.

“What, Kat? Why are you looking at me like that?” Katya lowered her voice before answering.

“You’re still a virgin, right?” Trixie’s face flushed. She whipped her head around, making sure no one was listening to them.

“Shhhh! Kat!” she hushed, and then whispered, “Don’t you think I would have told you if I wasn’t anymore?”

“I guess…” Katya said, tapping her chin. “It’s just that…” she looked Trixie up and down exaggeratedly and then continued, “you got hot! Not saying that you weren’t beautiful before, of course, but damn! You went from cute, sweet, innocent little Tracy to the sparkling, sexy goddess I see before me today!” Trixie rolled her eyes once again, but she couldn’t help the blush from creeping up onto her cheeks. Truthfully, she had also noticed the change in her body and was happy to finally lose her “baby fat” and get some real curves. _Katya doesn’t have to be so dramatic about it, though,_ she thought.

* * *

 

“So, Kat, what do ya wanna do first?” Trixie asked. They were heading back to the main building to see what the schedule was for the first night. Before Katya could answer, the pair heard a loud voice calling them.

“Beatrice! Yekaterina! Can you two come over here?” Only one person would use their full names like that: the head counselor, Miss Visage.

Miss Visage was an intimidating woman. Get on her good side, and she would treat you like you were her own daughter. Disrespect her, though, and you would regret it. Every camper had a healthy fear/respect for her, just the right amount to generally keep everyone in line, which is exactly what she wanted.

Trixie and Katya made their way over to their head counselor, who was standing in the doorway of the building.

“Yes, Miss Visage?” Trixie answered, once they reached her.

“We have a new camper today, and I would like you two to show her to Bunk B, and then give her a tour of the campsite!” the woman said cheerfully. Both girls knew that she wasn’t asking them to do this, she was telling them. The two nodded, and followed her into the building. She led them to a bench, where a girl was sitting, staring down at her shoes with a frown. Trixie’s stomach dropped when the girl looked up and made eye contact with her.

“Beatrice, Yekaterina, meet Violet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya find that Violet isn't exactly what they expected

_Great,_ thought Trixie. _Now I get to spend time with this bitch._ As unpleasant as Trixie expected it to be, though, she decided she wanted to give Violet the benefit of the doubt. _No, I won’t let her intimidate me. Be strong, Trixie, and if she’s rude, just ignore it._

Miss Visage left the trio alone, and Trixie’s thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Katya, clinging on to Violet in a hug. Violet’s whole body stiffened.

“Hi, I’m Katya!” Violet looked down at Katya like she was a disease. “It’s nice to meet you, Violet!” Katya seemed totally oblivious to Violet’s uncomfortableness. Violet looked at Trixie with eyes that screamed “help me.” Trixie had to hold in her laughter.

“Kat, that’s enough! Give her some space, you animal!” Trixie scolded playfully. Though it was definitely hilarious, Trixie almost felt a little bit sorry for Violet. Katya was a lot to handle.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Katya apologized. She pulled away, and Violet took a deep breath. She didn’t get much relief, though, because seconds later Katya grabbed her hand and shook it up and down in a somewhat forced handshake.

“My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova. But you can call me Katya! Everyone does.”

“Umm… okay,” Violet replied. She did not look thrilled at all with the whole situation, but Katya didn’t seem to notice.

“And this is Trixie!” Trixie put on another fake, closed-mouth smile and moved her hand in a short wave. Violet didn’t seem to have any sort of reaction at all. “Come on, we’ll show you to our cabin!”

Katya made her way over to one of Violet’s suitcases and attempted to drag it, but she wasn’t prepared for the weight of it and almost toppled over. Trixie suddenly shrieked with laugher, startling Violet and earning Trixie a glare from her. Trixie figured that they would be seeing a lot of similar glares all summer. That is, of course, if Violet even lasted the summer at camp. To Trixie, she didn’t seem like the type to want to be there at all, so the honey-blonde figured Violet would be gone before August even started.

“Trix, can you take this one? I think it’s a little too heavy for me,” Katya asked, stepping away from it as if it was alive and about to attack her. Although Katya was pretty athletic, always involved in dance and gymnastics, she was a tiny girl, and the suitcase looked like it weighed more than she did.

“Fine,” Trixie sighed. She grabbed the handle of the larger of the two and began to drag it, while Violet grabbed the other.

“Jesus Christ, this one really is heavy! What do you have in here, girl? Your entire wardrobe?” Katya cracked up, skipping ahead of the pair because she had no suitcases slowing her down. Taking one look at Violet’s face, Trixie could tell that she didn’t think the joke was funny. In fact, she almost looked offended.

“As if. This isn’t even a quarter of it,” Violet muttered. Trixie just wanted to tell the girl to lighten up, but she didn’t think Violet would take very kindly to that comment, and so she just shut her mouth and walked in silence for the remainder of the short walk to Bunk B, following Katya who had ran ahead of them so she could do cartwheels and handstands on her way there.

* * *

 

Once the three girls had arrived back at the cabin, they found that there was only one more bed left: the top bunk over Trixie’s bed, since her bed was so deep into the cabin that no one had claimed it yet.

“Well, I guess we’re bed buddies,” Trixie observed. Violet didn’t respond, but she looked less than thrilled. _Seriously, what is up with this girl?_ Trixie thought. _She’s been here for less than an hour and already seems like she wants to go home._ Trixie watched as Violet ran her hand over the mattress she would be sleeping on, and made a face at the feeling of the bedsheets.

“They really expect us to sleep on these tiny-ass beds with these scratchy, cheap sheets?” Violet whined. Trixie and Katya looked at each other. Trixie thought she had better let Katya answer, because she couldn’t think of any nice way to respond.

“Well,” Katya started, after a moment, “after doing all the activities all day I don’t think you’ll mind it at all. You’ll be too tired to care, anyways.” Violet stared back at her.

“What kinds of things do they make us do all day here?” she asked, nervously.

“Well, it depends. The schedules are posted in the main building every day, but it’s usually like: wake up at 8 am and eat breakfast, go hiking or canoeing until 12, take an hour for lunch, and then sports or activities until dinner,” Katya recited, as if she were an official tour guide. “And sometimes, we get to have a bonfire by the lake!” Violet did not share Katya’s enthusiasm, as Trixie could clearly see by the frown on her face. She climbed up the ladder to her bed and sat down on the edge, taking a deep breath and burying her face in her hands.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be stuck here for two months. I feel like I’m in a nightmare,” she huffed. Trixie and Katya shared a look. _This girl is definitely the type to throw a bitch fit,_ Trixie thought. _God, I hope she doesn’t do this often._

“No offense, but like… why _are_ you here anyways?” Trixie asked her, while mentally preparing herself in case she got snapped at.

“My parents are forcing me. They said that I’m too spoiled, so I have to ‘learn the value of hard work.’” She used exaggerated air quotes and rolled her eyes dramatically. “But really I think they just wanted to get rid of me for a little while. And that’s fucking stupid. They’re staying in our summer house in Hawaii, and all my friends are vacationing in Europe, while I’m stuck here with you guys!” Violet blurted. After a moment, her eyes widened in realization that she might have offended Trixie and Katya. She looked over at them. “I mean, no offense.” _No wonder they don’t want to deal with her. She’s a total fucking brat._

“… Right. Okay. Well, I think Miss Visage still wants us to give you a tour so, should we head out now?” Trixie asked. She just really wanted to break the awkward silence after Violet’s little tantrum.

“Can you just give me a minute? I need to lay down for a sec,” Violet sighed. She didn’t wait for an answer, and just threw herself down on the bed.

“…Sure,” Trixie answered, as if she had a say. Katya looked up at Violet to make sure she wasn’t watching, and then mouthed “what the fuck?” at Trixie. Trixie covered up a giggle, and mouthed back, “I know!” She decided they might as well entertain themselves while waiting for Violet to calm down, so she sat down on her own bed below Violet’s.

“Hey, Kat, can you describe this outfit for me?” Trixie asked, looking her up and down. It was sort of a game the two liked to play together, where they would describe their own outfits as if they were high fashion looks.

“Of course!” Katya took a few steps away, and then began to strut down the aisle between the beds. Today’s outfit was a yellow t-shirt covered in tiny pictures of birds, matched with baggy jean shorts adorned with stripes that, from the looks of it, Katya painted on herself in red and orange paint.

“I’m giving you… hmmm… I’m giving you ‘Blind Woman Reached Into Her Wardrobe And Grabbed Two Random Articles Of Clothing And Then Put Them On’ realness!” Trixie shrieked with laughter. Katya’s answers for this game were always spot on. “Oh! I have another! I’m giving you ‘Russian Lesbian With An Affinity For Problem Patterns’ realness!”

“That’s not even a joke, Kat, that’s just you every day,” Trixie laughed.

“Excuse me? I’m bisexual. Get it right, slut! You’re the lesbian.”

“True,” Trixie conceded. The pair burst into laughter again.

“You’re gay?” they heard a voice ask softly. _Fuck!_ Trixie thought. _I forgot Violet was there!_ Trixie looked at Katya in panic. She knew Violet couldn’t see her from where she sat on the bed beneath her. Katya stared back at her and shrugged, whispering, “Sorry, Trix.”

 _So much for keeping it a secret._ Trixie thought for a moment, and in a moment of bravery, decided she would be honest and endure whatever discriminatory treatment Violet was bound to give her.

“I… yeah. I’m gay,” she answered. The words slipped out of her mouth way too easily, and she immediately regretted it. _Great. She’ll probably tell everyone here._ Trixie’s heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it in her head.

Violet sat up, dangling her legs over the edge of her bed, and peered down at Trixie. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to continue, or if you have anything else you wanna say! Comments mean a lot to me!


End file.
